


The Chosen Champion

by MoonMoon2020



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Don’t You Deny It, Gen, Kirby Is The Only Suitable Fighter Against Galeem, Kirby Loves His Friends, Mentions of Street Fighter, Possible Spoilers, Spirits, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), traumatic memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoon2020/pseuds/MoonMoon2020
Summary: It started with him, and it would end with him.(Possible spoilers for World of Light)





	The Chosen Champion

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched my younger brother beat Galeem last night. He beat him with Mario. The fight was AWESOME, but he didn’t use Kirby.
> 
> Fighting Galeem with Kirby would be super satisfying, because he was the only fighter who escaped.
> 
> So I wrote this.

“Choose your champion.”

The voice echoed across seemingly the entire world as light flooded from the divine entity that was Galeem, Lord of Light, who loomed above them like a god. Kirby remembered that same voice from when Galeem announced their arrival, and even now, that voice frightened him, brought back memories of others who’d believed themselves to be gods. Right now the name that came to mind was Magolor as Kirby and all the rest watched and waited for anything more to come from Galeem, but nothing did.

Mario was the first to turn his gaze away from Galeem and look out over the group of fighters. “Alright, then. So we have to choose a champion.”

“Let me take him! I’ll show him what happens when he messes with us!” Bowser declared hotly.

“Are you sure? We can’t just run at him. We have to be cautious,” Samus warned.

“I just said-!”

“Bowser, she’s right,” Peach sighed. Bowser huffed and crossed his arms.

“I don’t want to fight him...” Isabelle murmured, frightened.

“No one’s going to force you to fight, Isabelle,” MegaMan reassured her.

“Pikachu!” Pikachu volunteered, raising a paw.

“Pichu!” Pichu immediately protested, grasping at their friend’s paw. “Pi pi!”

“Pika,” Pikachu tried to argue, but Pichu’s cries drowned out whatever he was trying to say. Kirby glanced at Pichu, feeling his own heart pounding in his chest, and he suddenly realized that he was just as frightened for the others as Pichu must be for his friend. After seeing them all enveloped in streams of frightening white light, knowing that the others were still out there... suddenly he didn’t want any of them to fight.

“Alright, everyone, let’s not argue,” Marth spoke up. “We have to pick someone strong enough who thinks they can handle Galeem.”

“Me!” Bowser yelled again.

“After seeing how well you handled that battle against one of the Street Fighter spirits, I’m not too optimistic,” Falco retorted.

“Hey!”

“Marth just said we shouldn’t argue!” Pit exclaimed.

“Forget this! I’ll fight him myself!” Fox declared.

“Samus said we shouldn’t be reckless,” MegaMan pointed out.

“Shut up, MegaMan!”

“Hey!” Mario yelled. “We aren’t going to get anywhere if we argue! Someone has to go up there, but we can’t just randomly choose. Don’t forget what Galeem has managed to do. Goodness knows what else he can do! So, before you decide you want to fight him, think about it.”

Everyone went silent as Mario’s words were recognized. Kirby looked down at the ground, unable to look up at the frightening form of Galeem. He swallowed deeply, remembering back to when he came with his army of floating Master Hands and enveloped them all with those terrible beams of light. Kirby had watched with horror as his friends, old and new, friends from home and friends from foreign lands, were taken away. He recalled crying out for Dedede and Meta Knight ordering the Star Warrior to run. He remembered leaping onto his Warp Star and flying, racing away, the lights right behind him, convinced he would be captured too before he finally warped away. Even now he remembered the panic and the fear.

After his escape, he’d looked out over the world flooded with Spirits, knowing his friends were out there. He’d cried, convinced that he couldn’t do it, knowing he was alone, the sole fighter remaining. The only reason he’d been able to pull himself up and face the Spirits, and his friends, was because he’d known he was the only one who could. It was the Subspace Emissary all over again, except this time, all the worlds were at stake.

Kirby finally managed to lift up his eyes and look at Galeem. Even though the entity did not have eyes, he could feel a gaze upon him, an intense gaze that dared him to challenge him. He remembered the lights again, realized that many of his friends were still lost out there. There was only Dedede beside him; he was missing Meta Knight and so many others.

Mario looked out at the crowd and sighed. “Is anyone willing to fight him?” He asked, looking ready to take the mantel himself. But Kirby had seen him captured, and he knew he couldn’t let his friends risk themselves again.

“Poyo!”

“Hm?” Mario watched Kirby push his way through the crowd, a light in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. Mario looked at him, and his eyes widened.

“You want to fight Galeem, Kirby?” The plumber asked. Kirby nodded, a determined expression on his face.

“After what happened when all this started, I thought fighting Galeem would be the last thing you’d want to do,” Olimar commented.

Kirby looked back at Olimar and the rest of the fighters he’d rescued. He could see them all being trapped by the light in his mind’s eye, and he knew, deep down, that no matter how scared of Galeem he was, he couldn’t let his friends be hurt again. He could never, ever, let Galeem hurt the people he loved. Never again.

He looked to Mario and he nodded.

“Are you sure?” Mario asked gently. “It won’t be an easy fight.”

Kirby nodded again. Mario was quiet, uncertain. Dedede breathed out a sigh.

“Let ‘em have a go, Mario,” he sighed. “He’s handled enemies like him. He knows what he’s doin’.”

Mario glanced at Dedede before looking back at Kirby and seeing the determined light in his big, blue eyes. Finally, Mario sighed and nodded.

“Well, if you’re certain...” he looked out over the large group of fighters. “Are we all in agreement? Should we let Kirby fight?”

Kirby looked back at his friends, ready to talk any of them out of taking his place. “Poyo,” he said determinedly. A few of them looked ready to protest, but no one did. Mario nodded and looked down at the small puffball.

“Alright, then. I guess you’re fighting.” He patted Kirby’s head with a gloved hand. “Good luck, Kirby.”

“Poyo,” Kirby replied, using one of the spirits to summon his Star Rod. He glanced at Dedede, who looked concerned for him.

“Go get ‘em, Kirby,” Dedede said, confident all the same. Kirby gave his friend a smile, nodding as he left the group behind and walked along the glowing white path. His friends all watched him go, shouting out their well wishes to the small warrior as he approached Galeem, alone once more.

Galeem looked down at him, showing no sign of emotion. “I see. The one who escaped will be the one to challenge me.”

“Poyo!” Kirby declared, Star Rod in hand. He looked up at the intimidating form and once again remembered the fear, the panic, the light. He glared at Galeem with glowing blue eyes, silently vowing to avenge the wrongs he had done to the people he cared for. He would fight for his friends, those he had managed to save and those he hadn’t managed to find yet. He would fight for the Spirits stolen from their homes, and he would fight for the universes Galeem wished to destroy.

He was alone again, confronting Galeem, but this time he had his friends behind him. He was the one who had started this all, the only one who managed to escape Galeem and save his friends, the Spirits, and the world.

This all started with Kirby, when he escaped and he was alone, scared, and yet determined. Now it would all end with him, with his friends behind him, supporting him.

Kirby gripped the Star Rod tight in his paw.

Galeem would never know what was about to hit him.


End file.
